Goodbye, Corey D:
Helloooo! This is Madi. A comment on the Hey, What's Up? page said that Corey is leaving for the same reason as Hearts did. I'm really upset, because she's like my best friend. Now I can't see her often, as it is WAY harder to communicate on Nick.com than on Wikia. Plus, I can very rarely get on Nick.com. Corey also has questions THROWN at her on there because she's reeeeaaaaaallllllyyyyy popular, and again, it's harder to communicate. I couldn't be more upset that she's leaving. So this is a goodbye card for her. Messages Madi Corey, you were my best friend. I was really happy when you left that comment on the Victorious? wiki and we met. I'm soooooooooooooo -8000 years later- oooo sad you're leaving :( I'm going to miss you so much because you know how hard it is to the message boards, with having to get approved, and no notifications, ect. I can't believe this, just a minute ago I was happy about our conversation on your wall and now you might be gone. This is heartbreaking, I'm almost crying writing this. Corey, promise me you know you will be missed and remembered well. -Madi Rocky When I heard you were leaving I was even sadder because I JUST lost my grandpa yesterday & I don't wanna lose you! But then someone told me your parents decided this.''' '''You will be greatly missed because you are one of the best friends I have ever had. I just don't want this to be goodbye. I mean you are so cheery & stuff,so I didn't think you would leave. I can't even imagine the wiki without you. Seriously, I can't. Corey, if you don't come back, please always remember us because we will always remember you. RIP (Return If Possible) Corey. ~ Rocky Corey, I can't believe you are leaving. It breaks my heart. This wink will not be the same without you. I don't even feel like my life will be the same without you. It sounds crazy, but, I really feel close to you. I can't tell you how much I'm gonna miss you. But I'll try to tell you... I will miss you sooooooooooooooooo (x1,000,000) much. You are an amazing, fun, sweet person. I have never talked to anyone the way I talk to you. You don't know how excited I get when you come in thechat room. And I always look forward to talking to you if I'm happy or sad. Its just so fun talking to you. Things will never be the same without you... Thanks again for leaving a message on my wall that first time, Corey. I didn't know we would become so close. So I guess you get the point, but let me just finish up... You are so sweet, fun, hilarious, and amazing. Thanks for being there for me. Love you. Enjoy yourself. Don't forget about me. Maybe we can talk on twitter someday... ~Melody Sorry I could never tell you my real name. I would love to, but I would also get caught. But I know oi don't call me Melody so... ~AAR5 I'll miss you forever <3 KLA Corey. You were one of the best wiki friends I ever had. You're really Awesome and Obessed with Food. You're also really funny. The convos we had were funny and random. We have known each other back on the A&A Wiki and you were just as friendly. I DONT WANT YOU TO GO! I DONT WANNA LIVE WITHOUT YOU FOOD LOVING BUDDY! Hopefully we'll talk again soon. :( Keep Shipping Raura & Auslly, ~KLA Veronica Corey, when I first met you I thought to myself. YES ANOTHER BOY! Then I started wondering why your avvie was a dog when your name had cat in it. xD That made me laugh. I remember calling you Kitty Kitty. When I found out you were actually a girl I was like. That makes much more sense. You were and always will be an amazing friend Corey. Please never forget me. You are extremely funny and it sucks you have to leave so soon. I am going to miss you like crazy you big food lover Kitty Kitty xD Hope to speak to you in the future. Bye for now :'( Love ya Corey bye :( COREY'S DAD LET HER STAY YAI. Goodbye Videos Category:Goodbye Category:Farwell Category:I will miss you.. Category:Sadness Category:Awesome Friends Category:Awesome People Category:Friends Category:Users Category:Users! Category:Registered Users Category:YOU Category:You Category:Farewell Category:Best Friends Category:Friendship Category:Friendiez! :3